


Fantasy

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [5]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, Dreams, F/M, Female Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira has a dream where she has a daughter with Isamu.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part five of the "Cursed" series.

"Fantasy"

Akira laid down in bed, snuggling with Isamu. She was extremely tired from defending against the Galra. The instant her eyes closed, she was asleep.

%%%

"Ma!"

Akira's eyes flew open at the sound of a little voice. Her eyes took in an unfamiliar place. It looked like one of the houses on Altea, but with little touches of Earth culture. A couple of pictures in frames stood on a nearby nightstand. One showed a familiar scene; her and Isamu standing together in front of Black Lion's pedestal. However, their clothes weren't their usual casual clothes or even their armor. Akira saw herself in a white dress while Isamu was in a suit. The sheer veil covering her hair and the bouquet of lavender flowers in her hands signified that it was a wedding, _her_ wedding.

She quickly looked down at her left hand, and there were two rings adorning her ring finger. One was a simple silver band and the other was a more elaborate ring. The setting was a sparkling sterling silver with infinity symbols flanking the central gem. The gem itself was a flawlessly cut light amethyst, Akira's favorite color.

She looked at the other picture and saw it was once again her and Isamu, but this time in casual clothes and a baby girl in her arms. The little girl had Isamu's brown hair but her dark eyes. She couldn't believe it. She and Isamu were married with a little girl. It was like a dream come true. She paused. Maybe it _was_ a dream, because she couldn't remember any of it happening.

"Ma!"

The little voice made Akira hurry out of bed and over to the crib on the other side of the room. There stood the same little girl from the picture but for real. Her little arms were stretched out towards Akira, who couldn't help but pick her up. She cradled her close, marveling at how she fit so well in her arms. "Good morning, baby."

"Good morning, yourself, Aki."

Akira looked up and saw Isamu, looking as she remembered him. "Good morning, Isa."

Isamu sat down next to Akira and gently stroked their daughter's hair, pressing a kiss to Akira's cheek at the same time.

"Da!"

Isamu pressed a soft kiss to his baby's forehead. "Don't spend all day in bed, Aki. We have people coming by."

"Who's coming by?"

Isamu cocked his head. "How could you forget that the Queen is coming with her little prince?"

Akira's mind was reeling. Queen? Prince? Who? What? So she didn't arise Isamu's suspicion, she gave a little laugh. "Ah, that's right."

Isamu smiled. He slipped his little girl out of Akira's arms. "Come with me, sweetie, and let Mama get dressed."

Akira blushed at being called 'Mama.' She had always wanted to be a mother, and now she was one...at least in this dream. She had a smile on her face as she pulled a casual dress out of the closet and put it on. She managed to find her way to the kitchen without getting lost. She saw Isamu feeding their daughter some kind of pureed food and doing a really good job at it. She leaned against the door frame and just watched with a soft smile on her face that lit up her eyes.

A knock on the door startled her, but she recovered well enough to open the door. It was Fala with a little boy in her arms. The boy looked to be about the same age as her daughter.

"Fala!"

"Kira, it's so good to see you."

Akira was surprised that she called her that. She had always called her Kogane. The flash from her ring reminded her that she was married. Maybe she took Isamu's family name of Kurogane? "Please come in. Isa's in the kitchen."

Fala followed Akira into the house, where Isamu was lifting his daughter out of her highchair. The little girl noticed Fala. "La!"

"There's my sweet Kiyoko! Kira, hold Hikaru, so I can give your daughter a hug." Fala gently placed her son into Akira's arms while sweeping Kiyoko into her arms. Akira looked at Hikaru and noticed that he looked like a male version of Fala with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wondered where and who his father was.

Hikaru took notice of who was holding him. It was his favorite aunt. He hugged Akira around her neck. "Ki!"

Isamu came up behind Akira, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. He whispered, "You look so good holding a baby boy. Do you want another baby, Aki?"

%%%

Akira sat bolt upright, gasping for air. Beside her, Isamu stirred, disturbed by his girlfriend's sudden movement. "Are you all right, Aki?"

Akira looked down at her bare left hand and took a deep breath. "Yes. It was just a strange dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Akira laid down and snuggled against Isamu. Her eyes drifted closed, and she answered him on an exhale. "No."

Fin


End file.
